


Kitty

by Tardisdaughter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kittens, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisdaughter/pseuds/Tardisdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is for a prompt in livejournal. </p>
<p>"John walks in the flat to find Sherlock, the sociopath who doesn't understand sentiment, nursing an injured kitten"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> It was for a prompt in livejournal here http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/15253.html?thread=85270933#t85270933  
> “John walks in the flat to find Sherlock, the sociopath who doesn't understand sentiment, nursing an injured kitten. I'll leave you to your "d'awws".” 
> 
> I hope you will like it. I'm new at posting fanfics and this is my first try on fluff fics.  
> Also, English isn't my first language so, all the mistakes are my fault, any criticisms or suggestions would be welcomed.  
> 

John was really exhausted, on his way home, he had to stop a row between two old woman in Tesco (they were arguing about the last pack of something), after that, Lestrade had asked him to pick some reports up from the Yard to show them to Sherlock. When he had arrived at the station, he had to put up with the usual and stupid comments about his friend (John had to concede Donovan that she was one of the most persistent person he had ever met, she never got tired of telling John to find another flatmate).

That’s why he did hoped that Sherlock wasn’t in one of his black moods, the last thing he needed was Sherlock behaving like a sociopath even though he wasn’t one. Suddlenly, he heard a meow behind the door and he froze surprised. Surely he was only imagining things, Sherlock will never keep a cat in their flat, won’t he? But, on the other hand, it was more likely that his friend was running an experiment on the poor animal, so John decided save it.

Nothing in all the world could have prepared him to witness what was happening in the living room of Baker Street.

Sherlock was sat on the floor, petting a kitty in his arms. It was a lovely creature, really small but with enormous and scared blue eyes. It seemed to be hurt by the way Sherlock was holding its paw John wasn’t really sure... The kitty and the detective raised theirs head when he listened the noise John had made and the animal tried to run away from Sherlock meowing.

\- Oh, come on, Ja- , silly kitty – said Sherlock dissapointed, trying to hide his concern about the hurt cat.

\- Sherlock... Why do you have got a cat in your lap?

\- It doesn’t matter, John – said the detective – it’s more important right now healing its paw, I am sure that it is broken but J- he stopped abruptly a bit embarrased but finished his sentece- _Jam_ isn’t cooperative enough- he stared at John, challenging the blonde to make fun of the name. It was so lovely that John had to have a great effort to not smile – Do you mind helping? He is really slipery.

\- Not at all, wait a second – he went upstairs to search a little toy that he kept for the childrens who usually came to the surgery, it was a little stuffed animal which made a funny noise. He run downstairs and threw it to his friend.

– Give it to Jam – he couldn’t avoid smiling softly – it will keep him entertained for a while. I’m going to put the shopping in the kitchen.

But, after all, his help wasn’t necessary because, by the time he returned to the living room, he found Sherlock lying on the coach with the little Jam in his arms while he was stroking its head tenderly. John sat on his chair and looked at the strange event was happening in front of him and had to restain himself to take a photo with his mobile. Sherlock started to hum a llulaby to calm the animal with a soft voice that makes John’s heart melted.

Why on the heart did people still think that Sherlock was a sociopath? It was true that this kind of fondness wasn’t usual but his friend actually cared about people even though he thought that they were stupid.

\- Sherlock... – said John softly – You haven’t told me how you got Jam yet.

\- It was... – muttered Sherlock blushing – You will laugh at me...

\- I swear I won’t do that – replied John, trying to restain a smile.

\- It was abandoned in a desert alley near the Yard... it seemed so lost and lonely... at the beginning I didn’t care, but he started to follow me and he had a limp... and I noticed then that it had blue eyes... like you...

\- Did you rescue a cat because it looked like me? – said John surprised, he didn’t know if he had to feel flattered or worried.

\- Not exactly... Some years ago, I’d have left it on its own, but... John – Sherlock stared at him with widened eyes – since I’ve known you I’ve learnt how to... how to... feel and worry about other people – and I don’t know... I looked at _Jam_ and I could only think that if this animal had been you (in a metaphorical way, of course)... or me... I would have liked that someone looked after me... like you are doing, John... I know, it is a sentimental idea, but I would like to give you back some of all the help you are always giving to me but I didn’t know how to do it... and then Jam appeared and it had your eyes... – Sherlock stopped himself, ashamed and mumbling something without daring looking at his friend.

John coughed roughly, embarrased but really happy and amazed by that sort of confession. Finally he stood up and got closer to the detective who was focused on the little cat, humming again a llulaby. The doctor knelt in front of the coach and smiled tenderly.

\- I was supposed to say that, Sherlock. You were right, like almost always, I was like Jam – he stroked its head too and the animal purred satisfied and Sherlock at last held John’s gaze with a smile – I even had a damaged leg too. And you found me and fixed me. Thank you. And I am pretty sure that I am also speaking on behalf of the little Jam.

\- You can cuddle up next to me if you need it, John – said Sherlock with a grin and John laughed quietly

\- Maybe another time, although I would prefer that you did the shopping once in a while. – he stood up and caressed Sherlock’s curly hair lightly – Keep your cuddlings for Jam, he needed them more than I right now. However I may hold you to that promise some day. Goodnight, Sherlock, Jam

\- Goodnight, John. He went upstairs but before he closed the door he could hear Sherlock talking to the cat

\- See what I meant, Jam? I told you that he was the most amazing and incredible person you’ve ever met. I’m really fortunate to be his friend, I don’t think we can keep you so, I do hope that you find a cat-partner like him. If you do, you will never be alone again... John smiled and he thought that he was if not the most amazing person in the world, at least he was, without a doubt, the luckiest and fortunate one, thanks to his brilliant and fantastic flatmate.


End file.
